The Backyard Life
by Ruki Ki
Summary: Stories of my life at home, school, and everywhere else using the Backyardigans as characters.
1. Rail Fail

A/N: Names of my friends are limited to 2-3 characters for protection.

**Characters: Tasha (Me), Uniqua (Mac), Pablo, (Log), Austin (Tay), Tyrone (Ry)**

(At a school retreat, the boys find out that the outdoor handrail is a lot of fun to slide down. Tasha and Uniqua watch in from the side.)

Pablo: (Takes a running leap and lands on the rail) Whoo! (Slides down successfully and hits the ground)

Austin: (Does the same and succeeds) Yeah!

Tyrone: (Hesitates and only slides half-way down) …Man…

Pablo: Haha. Tyrone, you suck at this.

Tyrone: :C

(They return to the top to do it again)

Tasha: …I have a bad feeling about this.

Uniqua: Me too.

(Austin skids down the rail)

Uniqua: Someone's going to get hurt.

Tasha: Really hurt.

(Pablo runs and hops onto the rail but loses his balance and falls from it, barely stopping himself from face-planting onto the concrete steps.)

Tasha: (Cringes)

Uniqua: That could have been bad.

Tasha: (To Pablo) You okay?

Pablo: Yep! (Thumbs up)

Uniqua: I have a feeling that this isn't going to get better.

(Tyrone is at the top of the stairway and hesitating to go down the rail.)

Pablo: Come on Tyrone!

Tyrone: Oh boy…

(Sprints to the rail and hops onto the rail. He skids down the rail, almost to the end, before he loses his balance and falls backwards disappearing into the bristly brush.)

Uniqua: Oh my gosh!

Tasha: D8

(Pablo and Austin rush to check on Tyrone.)

Uniqua: (Yelling) Is he okay!

(Several seconds pass by.)

Tyrone: (Thumbs up over the bushes)

[That rail is deadly… but also a lot of fun xJ ]


	2. IrRegular

_~(Ir)Regular~_

**Characters: Uniqua (Me), Tasha (Kri), Pablo (Log)**

(The bell rings and the students are let out from their classes. Tasha and Uniqua are walking to their next period- PE.)

Uniqua: (Moaning) Gosh, today has lasted forever…

Tasha: (Shrugging) Well, it's almost over.

Uniqua: Yeah… Wait, do we have combined PE today?

Tasha: (Thinks for a moment) …Ugh! We do.

Uniqua: …Great…

(Pablo sees them and begins to walk with them.)

Pablo: Where are you guys going?

Tasha: (With disdain) PE.

Pablo: Wait, are we combined today?

Uniqua: Yep. (Grabbing her gym bag from the floor)

Pablo: Oh, great… Well, first thing's first… I must defecate.

Uniqua: (Bursts out in laughter)

Tasha: (Exasperatedly) Pablo!

Pablo: (Laughs as he walks in another direction) I can't help it.

Tasha: You don't have to tell us that!

Pablo: (Walking away) I thought you wanted to know...

Tasha: Ugh…

Uniqua: (Gasping for a breath)

Tasha: What is wrong with that boy?

Uniqua: I-heh- I don't know, but he doesn't have much shame.

Tasha: Or much of a word-filter. =L

_[Mouth filters are a wonderful thing and a good investment, especially for that person that never thinks about what they're saying ;)]_


	3. In a Tree

_{In a Tree}_

**Characters: Tasha (Me), Uniqua (Lor), Tyrone (Jo), Pablo (Cas), Austin (Log)**

(Tasha and Uniqua are sitting at a picnic table outside. Tasha is studying a review sheet and Uniqua is reading a book. Austin is climbing a tree about 20 yards away with Tyrone and Pablo watching from below.)

Tasha: Hey, Uniqua, do you want me to quiz you on this? The test is next period.

Uniqua: (Absorbed in her book) …Mmm…

Tasha: DNA consists of two units of long polymers called what?

Uniqua: Donno. Glycosylamine?

Tasha: No. Nucleotides.

Uniqua: Yeah, okay.

Tasha: Are you even paying attention?

Uniqua: Eh.

Tasha: Mmm… (Buries her head into her arms)

(A yell and a thud are heard from several yards away)

Tasha: (Sits up and looks around) What was that? (She sees Austin lying on the ground while Tyrone and Pablo laughing hysterically)

Uniqua: (Looking up from her book) I don't know. Something happened to Austin.

Tasha: Should we go find out?

Uniqua: I'll regret it if I don't.

(Tasha and Uniqua walk over see Austin still on his back. Tyrone and Pablo are now crying from laughter.)

Tasha: What happened?

Austin: (Moaning in pain) Ugh…

Pablo: (Breathlessly) Austin tried to jump from one branch to another but it gave out right as he grabbed for it!

(Uniqua struggles to stifle a laugh)

Austin: (Pained) …Ugh, I think I landed on a rock…

(Tyrone, Uniqua, and Pablo explode in laughter)

Tyrone: Hey, Austin, did you have a nice… FALL!

Tasha: You guys are horrible. He could be hurt.

(A sudden snap sounds from above.)

Austin: Ahh! (The tree's broken branch comes crashing down on Austin)

(The three burst into laughter)

Austin: …Ugh…

(Later that day, Tasha and the others check to see if Austin is okay.)

Austin: (Groaning) My back is killing me..!

Pablo: (Sarcastically) I wonder why.

Tyrone: Maybe it was because of that rock you landed on.

Austin: Rocksss!

Tasha: Let me see your back.

(Austin turns around and lifts his shirt, showing his entire back peppered with bruises and cuts.)

Uniqua: (Winces) It's… not… that bad…

Pablo: (Laughs) Haha! Look! It's Brail for "Ouch".

(Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, and Tasha burst into laughter)

Austin: …Thanks guys… B[

_[Log hates nature… but it's okay, because Nature can defend itself... quite well too]_


	4. Lunar War

_{Lunar War}_

**Characters: Tasha (Me), Tyrone (Log), Uniqua (Tor)**

(Tasha and Uniqua (and several other people who aren't as important) are at a school retreat and are sitting outside in a pavilion, talking while waiting for their instructions.)

Uniqua: (Stuffing cookies that she grabbed from the cafeteria in her mouth)

Tasha: …Are they good?

Uniqua: (Laughs, spraying cookie crumbs everywhere) Yeash.

Tasha: (Chuckles) So, I saw you and Tyrone running down by the river… or something. What were you guys doing?

Uniqua: (Chuckles lightly after finishing) Well… Tyrone and I are having a mooning war.

(There is an awkward silence as Tasha and their friends stare at Uniqua, not knowing how to respond.)

Tasha: A mooning war? (Sarcastically) That's not awkward.

Uniqua: All that matters is that I'm winning.

Tasha: (Starts laughing uncontrollably)

Tyrone: (Walks up) Winning what?

Uniqua: Our mooning war.

Tyrone: Only by one!

(Tasha starts crying from laughter)

(A few weeks later back in class, Tasha asks about the war.)

Tasha: Hey, Uniqua. I remembered the other day about your mooning war. How's that coming.

Uniqua: Not good.

Tasha: Why? What's the score?

Uniqua: I'm losing…

Tyrone: And I'm ahead by half :D

_[For those who don't know what a mooning war is, look up "moon(ing)", think of it in terms of a competition, then add a point for each time one is successful. And no, I don't know how a "half" is achieved.]_


End file.
